Light Within the Darkness
by Farron's Wings
Summary: Xehanort has plotted on finding the 14th darkness.Yen Sid has seen the warnings from the Sleeping Worlds.Seeing it the only way he suggests that Sora,Riku,Kairi and Lea/Axel take it and turn the new wielder back to light.As the new Keyblade Master,Riku his now has to take full responsibility over the new weilder.*this contains spoilers for those who didn't play dream drop distance*
1. Introduction

It had been quite sometime now that Riku was proclaimed as a Keyblade Sid for awhile also had been planning something special to surprise the two wielders,the King,Kairi,Lea,Donald,and was important that the word get out that there weren't 7 lights and 13 was something between light and each an extra Sid had feared this day would Xehanort would seek out the 14th darkness and 8th light.

_If the bearer become of _

_Darkness..._

_The worlds will fall to sleep as well as the_

_Wielders..._

_If the bearer become of _

_Light..._

_Darkness shall forever rest._

_If the bearer be _

_Neither..._

_The hurt will never mend._

Or so how the book says it only he could find the 8th keyblade where could someone of equal darkness and equal light could be found.


	2. Yen Sid's Request

The bell rang as the hustle and bustle was finally ,Riku and Kairi ran out of the usually they left to the to the bridge to head to the wobble tree.

"Come on Sora! I know you run faster than that!"

Sora stuck out his tongue catching up with back pack seemed to way him down a bit but it didn't both of them were neck and neck but as always Riku always one."Better luck next time Sora."

"I'll beat you one day,and I'll get taller than you to."

"I'm going to be waiting for that day half-pint." The both smiled at each other as Kairi caught up,"Do you guys always have to race? Gosh."

Sora nodded,"Come on Kairi,its just like old I wanna beat the new Keyblade Master at something."

The trio laughed as they sat by the tree taking there usually spots."Guys,you wanna work on the raft?

"Why so you can take a nap without us noticing?" The two of them giggled as Sora looked away a bit shamed because of how true it they laughed Sora plopped down the sand beach,"Summer's almost coming guys."

"Its weird to think that we won't have to do something really eventful during the summer."

Twisting his lip Sora shook his head,"If we finish the raft,then we could find new worlds to we can see the King."

"You really want to sleep this bad don't you?"

The sun was already setting as the trio shared another paopou sweet juice drizzled down Sora's chin as he wiped it off."This is really good...maybe we should find a way to bring sea salt ice cream here."

"Or we can find our way to Hallow Twilight Town."

"What are the wielders just standing around for?"

"AXEL?!"

"I told you before- ugh...whatever Axel fine sure.I was wondering why you all haven't shown up in Twilight Town,thought I would stop by and check up on you these." He hand each of them the sea salt ice cream,"The King says you've been busy but I don't see how."

"We have school."Kairi stated.

Sora laughed when saying,"Maybe you should try and get a job."

"Why I oughta-" Lea,or Axel,nudged Sora almost pushing him off the laughed as he pushed him back,"Come on,Axel. Lighten up!"

Lea inhaled the smell of the salty sea as he remembered sitting down with Roxas and the girl...there memory had faded a while made him feel whole at the time,like when he was with them he had a here with the three of them reminded him of that time,where he actually felt sad.

"Axel?"

He shook his head quickly,"Huh?"

"Why were staring off into space like that?" Sora leaned forward that so that Lea could see the two of away he say Roxas.

Smiling brightly he replied,"Nothing.I was thinking about be totally honest I shouldn't be relaxing like this.I should be training,even so what is there to do? Fight Heartless and then what hope the person becomes whole before Xehanort gets them?"

"Its not exactly like course your heart has to be strong,but the stronger your heart the more easily it is to return as a whole at Sora,nobody had to destroy his nobody..."Riku trailed didn't speak for the time being.

"Do you guys know why the sunsets red?"

"Hm?"

"Light is made up a bunch of out of all of them red is the one that travels the furthest."

Sora laughed,"Like I it all."That was what happened on top of the tower with Roxas and a girl.

The was a wrapping was shocking to see from the black abyss of a portal came Yen Sid."Those chosen of the light.I have exited my castle only this once to send you important news."

"What is it?"

Yen Sid forehead wrinkle as he touched darkness was getting seemed to be taking away the light that which remained in the the worlds."Wielders you must is not 7 of are 8 chosen of light and 14 of the darkness."

"That's impossible."The four of them exclaimed.

"It is true." The King appeared carrying out the same anguish that Yen Sid.

Yen Sid brushed his bread facing all of them with a hardened dreams of the Sleep World had been sending him warnings about the last of the chosen."This wielder,I have idea he or she is.I ask that you please take him or her to see.I have only but the location they are you do not take this chosen bearer to me they will side with darkness cause Xehnort evening more portal will guide you."

" exactly would this person be?"

"Where time is ever more ticking.I must depart soon or my magic will fade."And with that he left.


	3. Clock Working

The four of them left to go find,as quote from Yen Sid,'where time is ever more ticking'.If this place lead to Twilight Town where would there be a place when time ticks? And where the time never seems to stop? All of them thought for a moment.

Sora sniffed,"It couldn't take that long to figure would time be always ticking?"

"A clock."Lea stated stepping forward."Time never stops on a would a clock be here in Twilight Town?"

"And where a clock be? Anybody could be wearing a watch or..."

The four of them thought was raised a brow thinking about the possibility there could 's voice then stated,"If we can't a we should just ask people if they know anything about the new darkness."

"They wouldn't exactly understand if we tired explaining to them." Lea stated crossing his arm to look at the Clock Tower-wait!

Pointing to the Clock Tower he explained,"What other clock is there other than the Clock Tower?!"

"Are you saying the new darkness is in the Clock Tower?" The three asked with distort full in their voices.

"Where else would it be? There is no other clock here so freaking obvious."

* * *

As the four left to go to the Station the station clerk halted the four,"Now where do you think your going?"

"We need to get to the clock."

"Are you the repair men and...woman?"

Sora pulled on her collar yelling,"You don't understand the fate of all worlds depends on this."

She blinked twice swatting Sora away from her saying,"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No,we need to get to the Sora for being rude miss but could you please let us through."Riku gave a smile to her and gave the most apologetic tone gazing at her with his teal eyes.

Like most woman she could not resist the stare,"Go now right ahead."

* * *

At the top of the tower Axel investigated the glance went right to left checking it over once again._'This brings back memories...'_

"There doesn't seem to be anything up ..."With a snap of his fingers he strode to the glass window that held the clocks hands inside he saw it,a leaned closer than bolted away.

"The new wielder is in the actually clock."

All of them walked to where he was,"Are you sure?"

"Where else would it be? Come on kid."

"Okay,"Sora titled his he examining it once more,"now lets get that-"

With a tug on his collar Riku stopped him,"We can't just break it. How much munny do you think that would be?"

"How do we get in there then?" Kairi added staring at it as well."If the person is really in there shouldn't we try and get him or her as soon as possible?"

Riku shook his head,"Your right but,we can just go breaking and 's a crime."

"I think I have an idea on how we can get in I was up here in the Organization,I found something."Lea/Axel gestured to the three of them to follow and so they did as they were they saw a small cabinet like door,"I'm not sure if it will lead into the clock,seeing as I never used it never hurts to try."

"Nice Axel."

"Its the love of-can't you all get it memorized its Lea.L-E-A!"

* * *

When quartet entered the they exited the passageway they saw a maze if a forest. Shiny,purple butterflies of light swarmed around four of them were astonished seeing it.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked touching a was wrapping around a large oak tree. The vine attached the oak to pine purple butterfly twirled around Kairi's hair, causing her to smile.

Everyone searched through the maze cutting and chopping. As Riku cut through another vine he found that he his path was bloke. There was a purple touched the nape of his neck causing him to swiftly turn around.

"Who's there?"

No response but there was something.

His keyblade appeared as got into a fight stance,"Show yourself!"

"Riku! Help!" Sora and Kairi yelped.

* * *

Once Riku reached the other side of the clock maze he witnessed Sora and Kairi being hung by the was there have some difficulties killing all of them off.

"Its about time."He stated taking another still the power of the Eternal Flames the fire dance around the both of them.

Riku slashed as dark aura dance with fire freeing the they both got down all of them heard a small chuckle,"You think I'm going to let you win?"

"Show yourself right now!"

A swarm of the purple light butterflies attacked realized that they were used to blur placed his arm over his eyes, "Close your eyes!"

Once they all disappeared there stood a girl in front of looked like she was wearing something of an angel,as her dark hair covered on of her eyes,"What are you doing in my abode?"


	4. Responsibility

"Your abode?! Wait-! You have to come with us." Riku told letting his Way To Dawn drop to the floor,"I promise we won't fight you,if you just come with us."

The girl had lilac eyes that seemed to burn into your soul whenever you looked at her. The vines let go of Kairi and Sora. She mused a laugh,"You all wield keyblades too?" Her keyblade appeared. It was black and white. Ying and Yang...light and darkness. A keyblade was represented as ones heart. The keyblade was suited for her,she would either be a vessel of light or darkness.

Everyone noticed the Nobody and Heartless insignia was on the keychain. The vines gently placed all of them,"I'm Hanako. I never knew people out there were like me."

"Actually, your like us. Your the 8th wielder of light and something else."

Titling her head she eyed Sora, "You remind me of a boy I once saw."

"Really?"

"Yes,and he was supposed to be one of my vessels." A darkness shrouded them with darkness,like a storm covering a ship with clouds and waves. Once it calmed Master Xehanort appeared holding out something to Hanako.

"Join me girl. There is no place for light in your heart, become a vessel of the dark."

Getting into a fight stance she protested," And why should I?! These people are actually like me! What could you possible have to convince me?"

"Something very important. Something you have been looking for all your life." There was hesitation. Why would Xehanort have something of a girl he just met? A girl that has been hiding away in a Clock Tower all her life.

His raised a hand letting the darkness appear," I cannot give it to you yet. Train with the wielders of light. So forth,that the darkness will consume you, as it did to the young master."

Taking a swing Sora plunged his blade into the dark abyss,"I don't think so!"

"Foolish boy...there is nothing more for you to do."

* * *

Vera eyes winced at the brightness of the sun,it seemed to pain her a lot that she would have to leave her home behind for the sake of something she thought was made up. Of course, now that it was proven Hanako had nothing to say.

"Who's up for some sea salt ice cream?" Everyone's hand shot up at Lea's request.

"Is that what you ate up there?"

"Hm?"

Her eyes seemed exhausted. Hanako's belly growled as they walked through the streets of Twilight Town. Shaking her head she replied," Never mind."

"Aw,come kid. You gotta speak up, just cause I don't look old doesn't mean my hearing is good." Lea poked her forehead. She smacked his hand away in irritation.

"I said, is that what you ate up there? I'm not sure if that was you...I mean you have the same red,spiky hair. If it was you I always saw you with a boy and sometimes a girl eating ice cream."

"Were you creeping me?" Her cheeks flushed a bit red. Sora gave a hearty grin,"She's shy!"

When he said that her cheeks became a beat red,"Stop it!"

"Since we're on a little break. I guess we should introduce yourselves. I'm Riku." His teal eyes were gazing at her in a strict manner. Akira feared the sight of him a bit.

The spiky haired boy blue orbs gazed at her. His hand shook with hers,"Sora."

"Kairi." The girl was clinging to the boy with the spiky brown hair. Her eyes were honest and she could sense pure light in her heart.

"Lea. Some people tend to call me Axel..."

In a joking tone Sora questioned,"You mean us?"

"Right on a ball squirt."

Sora measured up to Lea as they were chest-to-chest," You wanna go?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to wanna walk away."

* * *

After eating the five of them headed to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid greeted her with a grin leading her into a room. Withing seconds Yen Sid came back saying,"You have done wielders of light."

"Thank you."

"Yup."

"Thanks."

"Yeah!"

Stroking his beard Yen Sid told,"She will be trained here was planned. If so then all shall go well."

"Of course."Mickey replied entering the room. His hand was tugging on Hanako. Sora and Riku recognized how she was dressed seeing who wore something slightly a like.

"Looks like the two here are dazed." Lea answered nudging the both of them with the side of his fist.

They glanced away innocently,"Well-"

There was a crash a stack of Nobodies came into the room. One was staring at Hanako with an uneven stance. Without hesitation the Nobides circled around her. Everyone had a keyblade raised.

"What's going on?!" Riku asked slashing away at the all of them. It was no use since they were regenerating.

Yen Sid frantically casted a spell as they left. He fell back in his chair," How could I be blind...?"

"Master Yen Sid..."

"They will know she is here. Please chosen ones, bring her away. They will try and infiltrate the tower now they think she is here."

"Master where is she-"

Riku stepped Nobodies Symbol lay on her right arm he seemed to be glowing,"Is this some way for them to find her?"

"There is but a possibility that is true."

Everyone's face grew weary at the sight of it. There was nothing nobody could do to help her. The Dark Vessels would find her not matter what happened. The silence hung in the air as everyone stared at her, she looked as if she was sleeping. Riku closed his eyes pleading slightly,_'Let there be a way.'_

That's when it hit him," Master Yen Sid, as now the new Keyblade Master I will take her as my student. I promise to protect her."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Although the master did not seem the same,"You have been through the darkness. Maybe you will change her heart to the light. I must say this is harder than you expect."

"Master...please I owe it to everyone. Sora, Kairi and Axe-I mean Lea will be alone with us as well. Besides she has no other place to stay now that her home is gone as well."

"Riku..."

Yen Sid closed his eyes. There was something calling to him, telling him that there would be something dangerous to this girl and taking her with one who has been to the darkness could change him back. Although he could so nothing because she could not be with Yen Sid.

"I have warned you. Do you best. Take her to Destiny Island."


	5. New Master

Hanako woke up to the color of sun's smile. Red,orange,yellow that made her squint her eyes. It was much brighter then were she used to live. The first person she saw was-

"Finally up?" Teal orbs glanced down at her.

She slowly rubbed her eyes. Was this really real? Had she really been taken from her home?

Riku sensing her displeasure asked,"This is Destiny Island. We brought you here after you fainted." The throbbing in her head was the proof he wasn't lying. As she got up,her arm stung with pain.

Placing a hand over the pain she questioned,"What happened to me?"

"Demanding I see. Actually,I was hoping to ask you that same question."

"I can't answer that then." She frowned sitting up. They had been a small tree house. Once Hanako walked out the salty smell of the water filled her nose,causing her face to scrunch.

Lea patted her head laughing at the gesture,"You'll get used to it kid."

"I'm not a kid. You should do that,after all you need me don't you? What if I just left right here,right now?"

"Then we would have to go and find you."

She frowned, "Only because you need me for something else,right?"

Lea sat down looking up at her. Hanako had dull grey eyes but her glare was too intense it caused a small tension to occur. He then told, "Well we are all in this for something, you know?"

"Pfft, I would never wanna work with you guys."

"Well, then you could just go back into the darkness."

Kairi eyes store at him. She was mentally scolding him along with a mental slap in the face.

Hanako just shook her head without warning she rose to her feet as if the air was carrying her. Dusting herself off she eyed them,"Where is the other guy? Spiky haired man."

"His name is Sora!" Kairi answered with a flustered face. "He's the chosen one of us and-"

"You like him don't you?" Kairi's mouth was agape as Hanako just brushed her shoulders taking the dust off of them. She sure was acting different from when they first got her out of the tower. Of course not being around many people all her life meant she wasn't the nicest person to be around.

"I think you need to learn some respect." Riku answered taking her by the collar. His stern voice had shut her up, it was as if Riku was scolding a child. Hanako did hear him mutter how much she was alike to Sora.

Shaking her head she escaped his grasp. When Riku turned to her she was floating in midair. Frowning at this he instantly pulled his keyblade out," .NOW."

"Thanks but no thanks. I actually like it up here."

Getting his stance ready he asked her one more time,"Get down and I won't have to hurt you."

"You think really think,"With a swift motion of her hand the silver keyblade appeared with an illuminating black aura. He recognized it right away. _Dark Aura_

* * *

The clashing had been going on for a couple of hours. They two were evenly matched, both with the darkness and the light. It would have been easier for Riku if they were in the Sleep Worlds. There was something about the way she fought though, Hanako looked as if she had no control of whatever she shot at him. She took another strike at him scratching at his side,"For someone who had so much darkness..." The sentence was cut off by him sending her flying.

Without hesitation he whipped his keyblade at her. The swarm of the light butterflies swarmed her as the keyblade hit the ground. Riku cursed under his breath. There was no time to complain but it was too late her elbow struck his neck. He choked a bit as Hanako just chuckled at his expression. She held her stomach saying,"Oh that was golden I can't believe that just happened!"

Scowling at they way she was acting he tossed his keyblade at her one more time. Flipping over to kick the blade midair and aimed it towards her. Her hand stuck out but her reaction time was delayed so The Way To Dawn knocked out her keyblade. Picking both blades up he asked,"You'll listen to me now?"

Huffing Hanako lowered her head,"Fine. Just give me my blade."

"No. Don't even think about teleporting it back to your hand. You have to start from the basics." She trailed after him as they ended up near a shack that had a bridge extending to a crooked palm trees. Riku placed her keyblade there and tossed a wooden sword at her,"You'll train with this. Once you pass, you get your blade back."

"That's so-" Riku raised a brow at her. Huffing once again she questioned,"So what exactly do I need to know with this?"

"Control. Your swings, are as if you are thrashing away at anything. You need to focus on the point of best damage that you can get on the enemy. Of course, we aren't going to do that today. That fight was a lesson." He stated in a challenging voice.

Her eyes sparked with excitement,"You can count on me beating you!"

"We'll see."


End file.
